1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is tissue engineering. In particular, this invention relates to cerebrospinal fluid shunts, specifically to an improved mechanism of cerebrospinal fluid diversion and central nervous system wound repair.
2. Prior Art
The diversion of cerebrospinal fluid from one location to another where it may be disposed is a well-known clinical strategy for a number of brain and spinal disorders, in fact comprising one of the most common neurosurgical procedures.
Prior art in shunt technology has emphasized the passive drainage of fluid across a pressure gradient regulated by valve mechanisms. However, this approach is subject to a number of potential failures. In addition to shunt infections, shunt failures may result from blockage of the proximal and/or distal catheters due to tissue ingrowth, cellular debris and clot. Valve malfunctions are possible, as well. These frequent failures result in undue patient morbidity and mortality.
Preventing shunt failures due to blockages have relied on mechanical (see Stati et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,903) or enzymatic means (see Warren, U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,042). However, no single strategy has emerged as a long-term, efficient and cost-effective solution.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cerebrospinal fluid shunt that obviates or mitigates at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, as well as providing advantages over that prior art.
The field of tissue engineering aims to combine mechanical and biological phenomenons into useful devices. Applications of tissue engineering have appeared in other organ systems, including the cardiovascular system (see Dzau et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,313), the renal system (see Humes et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,289) and the genitourinary system (see Atala et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,057). However, until this Applicant's invention, no such method or device has been applied to cerebrospinal fluid diversion. This device is a tissue engineered cerebrospinal fluid shunt with intraluminal seeded cells.
It is an object of this invention to provide new and additional auxiliary means for intraluminal fluid propulsion, namely the introduction of ciliated cellular elements. It is also an object of this invention to regulate the tonicity and translocation of intraluminal fluid by inherent cellular mechanisms. Furthermore, it is an object of this invention to prevent blockages of the shunt lumen through inherent enzymatic processes of the intraluminal matrix cells. Finally, recent attention has turned to the role of the cerebrospinal fluid flow and stem cell behavior. It is an object of this invention to seed stem/progenitor cells along the intraluminal matrix to provide for local and remote brain and spinal cord repair. This further results in a new system with improved properties over prior art systems. Other objects will be readily apparent based on the following detailed description.